1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can store kinds of data items in boxes provided in a storage section, and manage the kinds of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine and a multi-function peripheral (MFP) have been provided to have a function of storing image data of an original scanned and data received through a network, etc., as electronic documents, in a hard disk drive. Specifically, in the hard disk drive, boxes for storing electronic documents are prepared for users, respectively. To be more specific, the boxes are used in storing electronic documents obtained with scanning or the like by the users. When a box storing an electronic document file or the like is deleted, it is carried out by the user by using a control panel of the MFP. Also, an electronic document file in a box is managed by the user by a PC or the like connected to the MFP through the Internet.
When deleting a box or the like, a conventional MFP cannot accept another operation until deletion is completed. Thus, the user cannot leave the image forming apparatus until confirming completion of the processing. Furthermore, when kinds of data stored in a box is downloaded to a PC, and of one box. In addition, an electronic document file stored in a box cannot be downloaded, unless a predetermined operation is performed by the user with the PC or the like.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus is required to be provided, which enables an electronic document file stored in a box to be easily handled.